I will always be there for you
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: It's based on Venus' Mask. Gloria and Daisy are out on the docks, when Gloria breaks down.


Authors Note: This is a one shot. It goes along with Venus' Mask. Read it to find out what it's about. I hope you enjoy.

/I will always be there for you/

Gloria and Daisy stood out on the docks over the ocean. There was a slight breeze blowing through, which made their hair blow with the wind. The two girls had been standing there for quite sometime, neither of them had spoken. Gloria's hand was still all stitched up from the incident. Her little sister was still in the hospital with the slightest hope of coming out of a coma. Things were going okay with counseling. Asai and Minako had been able to open up to each other, but Gloria had remained quiet with all the sessions they had, had. She was afraid to express her feelings. Even though the councilor had told Gloria that she could be open with her thoughts, Gloria didn't.

Daisy had on her little green jumper suit, with a white t-shirt under it. She had escaped out of her house without a jacket. Her mother was so wrapped up in baking cookies for the Aino's that she didn't check to see if her daughter was weather appropriate. But it didn't matter now; if Daisy caught a cold she knew it'd be her fault.

Gloria had on a pair of jeans, with a yellow t-shirt, and her jacket. Her father didn't let her out of the house until she had it on. Her mother was back in business with the training. Today Maggie and Hope were going up against the odds. Afterwards, Minako and Asai would go down to the hospital to see Erin. Gloria sometimes went, most of the time the sight of seeing her sister made her heart ache. She wanted to cry, but she saved all of the crying till the end of the day, when she was in her own room. Isabella and Jordan went up to the hospital to see Erin more than Gloria did, and they only went twice a week. Chloe on the other hand was up there every chance possible.

Gloria stepped backwards on the dock; Daisy turned her head toward her. Gloria repositioned herself and continued to look out into the ocean. Daisy rested her head on the banister. She didn't know what to say to Gloria. She had remembered a lot of the arguments they had gotten into, granted most of them were caused by Gloria, but the ones Daisy, herself, had cause made her stomach flip. And all of the 'lets ignore Gloria' acts the children had done to her, now really stung Daisy's heart. The one that hurt the most was when Gloria had thrown Annika's hat onto the ice and Annika fell in. Daisy knew, just as well as everyone else, that Gloria didn't have the intentions for the ice to break. Just odds were against her that day. Everyone immediately shut Gloria out of their lives. Daisy wondered what kind of things went on at her household when one of Gloria's tricks backfired on her. Aside from whatever _did_ go on at home, Daisy was sure Gloria felt worse than anyone else could ever imagine. Gloria must have felt lonely at those times. Erin was too young to really be there for Gloria.

That was another thing that was aching inside of Daisy, was how does a six year old put up with all that? According to Asai, though, this sort of thing had been happening since before Erin was born. When Erin did decide to wake up, she'd probably feel like all this was her fault. Daisy tried to place her feet in Erin's position. If the only thing she had grown up to was yelling and screaming and emotional abuse, then she'd be use to it. But if she knew there was more to a family then _hate_ it'd make it harder. Because most of the families didn't hide their secrets. Haruka and Michiru had a similar problem when the younger twins were being delivered to them. Haruka didn't want anymore children because she was afraid that she'd definitely lose one, but they cleared things up when the twins were delivered. That was, of course, after the Queen of Neptune made Isabella vanish. Daisy could still remember that, and she was sure Hope and Faith did. They never told Isabella though, nor did they mention the incident. Daisy wondered what would have happened if Isabella had really been _killed_ that day. Could they _really_ do that? Daisy shrugged it off; it was too awful to really think about.

Gloria pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was still focusing on the ocean. Daisy put her hand on her shoulder. Gloria turned to face her. She moved her mouth as though she was going to say something, but no words came out. Gloria tried again, but the same thing happened. Finally, a tear seeped out of the eleven year olds eyes. Daisy took her into her arms, allowing her to cry.

"It's still all a shock to me." Gloria sobbed. "I'm still scared."

Daisy felt tears trying to escape to her eyes, she never thought she'd hear Gloria say she was scared. She was tough; like Faith and her. She was even more emotional tough, than all the other girls on their team.

Daisy patted her head, "its okay to be scared Gloria."

Gloria shook her head. "But I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything. I'm supposed to be brave."

"Awe, now your sounding like Ariel when it comes to her grades, or Annika when she can't get a fire reading. It's _okay_ to be afraid. I promise. And it's okay to cry." Daisy stated.

"But things are different now. If I get mad or angry or show any emotion other than happiness everyone will assume something wrongs going on in my household." Gloria explained. "And I feel like some of it's my fault."

"Gloria you can't take all the blame." Daisy replied, astonished. "When you were five there was no way possible that you could have cause all of that."

"You don't know that. And if I don't take the blame then Erin will." Gloria explained. "I don't want her to take the blame; she's already been through a lot. She won't even wake up, and that scares me even more."

"Erin will wake up. Trust me; it's only a matter of time." Daisy comforted her friend.

"And then what will I tell her?" Gloria questioned.

"You will tell her how much you love her." Daisy replied.

Gloria was silent for a couple of minutes. Daisy wanted to apologize for all her arguing she used to have with Gloria. She in a way..-- missed it. But before she could say anything, Gloria started talking again.

"You guys probably don't even wanna be around me." Gloria said.

"Who? The Chibi senshis?" Daisy questioned.

Gloria nodded.

"No, we _always_ want to have you around. You bring out the best in us." Daisy replied.

"Daisy you know that's not true. I bring out the anger in you. When I threw Annika's hat into the pond that day, everyone was so mad at me, but I was already feeling bad, but no one would listen. And my dad had already yelled at me on how I was just this huge let down in my family, I couldn't do anything right, I was always barely passing my classes, and I how I just made everyone else miserable. I was just trying to have some fun when I threw Annika's hat onto the ice. I never expected her to fall in." Gloria was on her knees crying.

Daisy knelt down beside her; she got what she had asked for. She wanted to know how Gloria felt on days like that. "You may have made us angry many of times, but we never meant to hurt you. We didn't really look at the aspect of how you could really be feeling. We just knew you liked playing pranks."

"I understand, but sometimes I wished you could have looked down deeper and seen that I really didn't mean it. I might have thought it was a little bit funny, but hurting Annika like that made all my father's accusations true. And then with everyone doing the silent treatment it just hurt worse." Gloria cried.

Out on the beach, stood a tall woman, who was watching them. Standing next to her was her daughter, Lydia. Sestuna put her hand on Lydia's shoulder and squeezed it. Lydia rested her head on her mother's stomach, watching Gloria break down to Daisy.

"Gloria I promise no matter what happens to you, if you play the worst prank ever, I will _always_ be there for you, no matter what, even if I'm angry or upset with you at the time." Daisy explained.

Gloria wrapped her arms around Daisy and Daisy did the same, wrapping her arms around Gloria.

Authors Note: I will be getting back to my Neptune story shortly. 0


End file.
